SS Borracho
The SS Borracho, also known as the Gunpowder Galleon, is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. It's a downloadable content for Just Cause 4. Appearance It's an amphibious truck with a heavily customized body. Judging by the wheels and the hull shape, it is obviously based on the DUKW (WW2 amphibious truck). It has 6 wheels and a propeller at the back. The wheels and propeller always move, both in water and dry land. As seen at the bottom of the vehicle, the engine is at the front, the front wheels have independent suspension and all the rear wheels are powered and have solid axles. The body is shaped like a warship from the 16th to 18th century. It has 3 cannons sticking out of gun ports on each side and a 7th cannon that can rotate on the front end of the main deck. The driver sits on a chair that's mounted on a small barrel. There are two more barrels on the deck, which can move a little and break off when the vehicle is rammed, or damaged. The gun port covers can also move and be broken off. The vehicle is equipped with all necessary lights and reflectors to believably be road-legal (except for its lack of mirrors), but is also equipped with 3 lanterns that swing loosely at their mounting points. Bumper stickers As a final customization, the vehicle has up to 3 bumper stickers at a time. There are an unknown number of available sticker designs. The following is a list of statements from those: *Blackbeard 2020 for president. *Parrot on board. I'd Rather be Swashbuckling. *Eat, sleep, pillage, repeat. *Back off me booty. *End scurvy. *My other car is a dingy. *Time flies when you're having rum. *Ahoy matey!! 3.79 7.58 *Caution This vehicle makes wide starboard turns. Other references *The lower right corner of the HUD has a small Jolly Roger (pirate flag) where the company logo usually is. *Soon after entering the vehicle, Rico hums the tune of the song "Drunken Sailor" by The Irish Rovers. He may also do this after a while of driving it. Performance Road performance It handles like a large truck. The acceleration at higher speeds is very slow and Aeropuerto General Benitez is barely enough to reach about 143 km/h, but it's not certain if that's the maximum speed. It has notable understeer at higher speeds. Water performance It tilts back a little when at speed and can quickly turn around on the spot (as if doing donuts) when at low speed. According to the speedometer, it can go 51 km/h, but the speedometer seems to be glitched when in water, because it remains stuck at 51 km/h until the accelerator is released, which means that it seems to be doing 51 even when doing circles on the spot. Also, the reverse speed in water is really about 20 km/h, but the speedometer erroneously reports 76 km/h. If the vehicle drives into water from land, then the speedometer will continue showing the incorrect higher landspeed, if the player was driving at a higher speed. And sometimes the water speed seems to go up to 80 km/h. It's not yet known how to get it from 51 to 80, it just seems to happen at times. Combat effectiveness and weapon details The cannons have a relatively quiet bang and the balls leave a smoke trail, similar to some grenade launchers. The vehicle mounted weapons are called "main cannon" and "broadside cannons". Each set has 300 balls for 600 total. The broadside cannons all share ammunition. All cannonballs seem to explode on impact, but this is one of the smallest explosions in the game. The "main cannon" can be aimed straight back at the vehicle, or at targets behind the vehicle. When fired like this, the ball safely clips through the vehicle and explodes behind the vehicle. The "broadside cannons" fire 3 at a time when the player looks to any side, or all 6 at a time when the player is looking ahead. These cannons can instantly blow up any chasing vehicle that may be at the vehicles side. The range of these guns differs greatly from a few meters to a few hundred meters depending on if the vehicle is tilted to the side, or not. Although there are a number of components that can break off as a result of nearby explosions, the vehicle is about as durable as a tank. Locations Only in the supply drop once the player has purchased the Sea Dogs vehicle pack DLC. Trivia *The real DUKW (WW2 amphibious truck) could only move at 80 km/h on road and 10 km/h in water. *Custom versions of the real DUKW truck have also been very widely used by many civilian tourist companies throughout the second half of the 20th century. Most of these customizations added more seats (like in a bus) and a roof. Due to ageing these vehicles can by now only be found in museums, or private collections. More about the customized civilian ones here. **One of the best examples, that the SS Borracho is probably inspired by, is a truck operated by "Seafair Pirates". Their truck is also customized into a ship and armed with 3 cannons on either side. *The "SS" marking at the front of the name is an archaic code about the ship type and ownership. The "SS" marking specifically used to refer to either a ship with a steam engine, or a ship with a single propulsion screw. *"Borracho" is spanish for "drunk". *At the same time this DLC was launched, the game got a free patch that added the ghost ship easter egg. It's a full-size ship of a similar era. Gallery SS Borracho (right front corner).png|Right front corner. SS Borracho (left front corner).png|Left front corner. SS Borracho (left side).png|Left side. SS Borracho (left side, firing right broadside, balls visible).png|Left side, firing right broadside, balls visible. SS Borracho (left side, firing right broadside, explosions in the distance).png|Left side, firing right broadside, explosions in the distance. SS Borracho (rear with sticker details).png|Rear end. SS Borracho (bottom).png|Bottom. SS Borracho (at speed in the water).png|At speed in the water. SS Borracho (control panel).png|Control panel. SS Borracho (maximum gun range in water).png|Maximum gun range in water. All guns can do this, depending on how the vehicle is tilted. SS Borracho (right side size comparison to circus ride ship).png|Size comparison to one of the fairground ships. DUKW converted to Moby Duck.png|A real DUKW truck customized to look like an old ship. The SS Borracho was likely inspired by this exact vehicle. JC4 screenshot of leaked supply drop items.png|This DLC vehicle was first seen in this leaked image from around 6 months prior to DLC launch. It seems that initially the ship was only a ship, with no truck base. SS Borracho blowing up a Dia de Muertos skull.png|Blowing up a Dia de Muertos skull. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Boats